The School of Ever After High Pedia Rules
The Rules of The School of Ever After High Pedia The School of Ever After High Pedia has rules for you to follow. Please follow these rules and don't break them. The founder and admins will not be pleased. You may ask the founder if you can add new rules here. If you think that some rules are not right, kindly ask the founder to remove it. Here are the rules: * You must be 13 or over to get an account, but you can be underage to be a Wiki Contributor. * Work hard and contribute here often for you to get a chance to be an admin. Behavior 1. Please use polite words whenever you write messages or comments. If you disagree with someone, kindly don't use any negative words. The founder will not be happy with this. 2. Whenever someone says negative words to you or other users, kindly stop this and tell the founder. 3. Don't force someone to do something if not necessary. You may end up arguing with each other. 4. In the Chatroom, please use positive words. If you use negative and rude words, the founder or admin will stop you from using the chatroom. 5. Please do not cyber-bully. Underage users are allowed to contribute to this wiki, and it may worry them. You wouldn't like it, so don't do it to another user. 6. Please make the new users welcome. The user will feel like home and will really appreciate it. 7. Do not hate on another's opinion. You must understand it came across as hurtful, and you don't realize it. If someone hates over your opinion, kindly inform the founder and tell them where. They will be told by the founder. Editing Articles and Pages 8. Please don't add pages that is not necessary or related to the subject. 9. If someone has added a page that is not related to the wikia, kindly stop this. Do not tell them they are wrong because they have made a mistake. 10. When editing an article, please don't use words that are not related to the wiki. It will be a mess and it will be hard to fix. 11.If you have new ideas for the wiki, kindly ask the founder first. Do not add it straight away as it may not be necessary. 12. When adding photos, please use photos from the webisodes. Fan-art is nice, but it is not needed on the wiki. Admins 13. If you're an admin, make sure that everything is on place so that there will be no chaos. 14. Be responsible. It's important for you to improve and develop the wiki. Improving and Developing 15. The best and most wise way to help improve and develop the wiki is to spread the word. If you contribute to other wikis, tell them something about this wiki * NOTE: Don't tell them about this wiki if she/he isn't familiar or interested in any of the topics. There are more users for you to ask. 16. Contribute and visit this wiki everyday for it to grow. 17. As what it says in Rule #16, always visit here to grow the wiki. But, don't only visit and help here often for the wiki to grow, it also helps other people for learning Ever After High. Category:About